


I Would Die for Them

by tigereyes45



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: AU, F/M, Killing, Mercenaries AU, Simpson AU, Warnings will change with chapters, uncannily serious for simpsons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Au where the Simpsons children have grown up and are now spies, and mercenaries for hire. Taking as many jobs as they can to keep the money coming in and their identities hidden. No one knows who they really are and hire them for their stealth and efficiency. Lisa is the brains behind their hidden lives, and Bart the brains of the rest of the operation. Maggie and him choose the jobs, and Nelson is the brawn. Milhouse, well it was useful having an extra hand around. Known only as the Lost Men the Simpsons children have an alternative reason for choosing this life, and Lisa may have a reason to get out of it.





	1. Burning the Candle's Hours

It had been a long time since any of them had a few hours of real rest. Mission after mission for so long had made the years feel short, and the hours feel long. Right now the boys were sleeping as Lisa passing by the time working through the footage from their latest job. She had been working on it for the last three hours, giving her only two more to either finish the job or get some shut eye.

“Come on Lisa. You can get it done. There’s no point in sleeping now.”

“You keep doin’ that and you’ll fall asleep during a job.” How had she not heard him get up.

“Is Bart awake too?” Lisa asks spinning around in her chair to see Nelson Muntz holding a beer in his hands.

“No. Him, and Milhouse are still asleep. Maggie is gone though.” He points out and Lisa shrugs.

“I heard her leave right after Bart started to snore. She is beginning to get restless.”

“Sounds like you when you were first brought on.” Nelson points out crossing the tiny room over to her.

“That was when I was a beginner. Maggie is a natural. She’ll come back before the others are awake. She always does. Now if you will excuse me I have to finish this.” She swerves back to her computer.

“What are you doing this time?” Nelson asks leaning over the back of her chair. She needed to get a taller one. That way none of the boys could see her work. That was the reason she had taken the smallest room. Less room for others to come crowding in. Sadly it means it only take two or three people to crowd it.

“Going over the unedited footage. Somehow we were detected early on. Sooner then we had planned for. Milhouse was lucky to only get that one scratch going across his nose.” Lisa stops herself from commenting on the fact that last time he got shot in the ass. It was no fun having to cut that out of him. Next time she was leaving the removal process to Maggie.

“What were you doing there?” Nelson ask pointing at her shape crossing over the railings above them. She wasn’t supposed to be there, but in the moment the diversion had been completely necessary.

“While you lot were below taking your sweet time to egg on security I was keeping the other nice men from shooting you all. Maggie took their weapons as I disarmed them.” Lisa explains rewinding and showing the barely visible image of Maggie right behind her as the men before them all fell off the railing.

“Remind me not to piss you two off.” Nelson mutters with a grim look.

“Will do.” Lisa promises with a sweet smile.

Nelson’s expression changes, and Lisa wonders why. In one moment his grim look was gone, and instead he was smiling back at her. His eyes held a sad, hollow feeling to them as he brings his head down closer to her. His wife-beater shirt hangs a little loose from his chest and Lisa is reminded of the tattoo on his chest with a small glimpse of her name.

“Nelson, what are you doing?” Lisa manages the question right before he wraps his arms around her tightly. In a flash his arms were gone and he was almost back to her door.

“Nelson?” Why did her voice sound so small?

“Get some rest Lisa. If you don’t then you’ll start to imagine things.” Nelson warns her before shutting her door behind himself.

Lisa ignores the illogical feeling that was growing in her chest. They weren’t kids anymore. Life was serious, and if she didn’t take care of herself any one of them could be killed. He was warning her for the safety of the group, not because he cared. Lisa shuts her laptop with a sigh of relunctantance. Once the screen was off she felt a wave of wariness hit her that she had managed to ignore before. Lisa stands and stumbles over to the small mattress that made her bed in the corner of the room. Right beside her desk. She feels for the handle of her knife, finding it right under the mattress. She clenches it tightly and tries to forget the hug. It wasn’t important, the fact that he smiled wasn’t important. Nor were the facts that she could hear the door to the boy’s room open and close shortly after, or the fact she could hear every step Nelson took. Nelson was the loudest of the three. His bed was also the closest to her’s. Resting just on the other side of the wall. Lisa sometimes wonders if that was intentional on his part, or if it was just another small detail she was reading into more then she should.

She fell asleep before she heard Maggie come home, or Nelson’s snores could be the makeshift lullaby they had become for her. Her last thought before allowing her eyes to close was if their parents would be happy with what they were doing now? A life as spies, and mercenaries was not easy, or safe. Marge probably would not care for it, and would want her babies home doing something, anything else, but Homer, well Homer had done more dangerous things on accident before. Neither of them were here. They couldn’t say anything about the paths their children had taken.

“Goodnight mom, and dad.”

As her body loses consciousness Lisa faintly heard the words, “Night Lisa.” In reply. She slept her remaining two available hours without a problem.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes wrong. Leaving one of them contemplative, and another that much closer to coming together.

The alarms were ringing now. This was it their last chance to make it out. Lisa holds her handgun close to her side. She had already shot three bullets which meant she had three more left before she would have to reload. Bart was on the first floor making his way into the vents. Maggie was already on the outside with their new getaway vehicle. Somehow she manages to get out faster than all of the others. Milhouse had not made his position clear to her yet, but she imagines Bart would know where he was. As for Nelson, the old elementary school bully, well he was cornered.

Apparently, there had been more men than originally expected in the room Nelson had planned to use for his route of escape. As long as he could hold them off until she got there then her job would be a hell of a lot easier. “I’m approaching the brawn’s location,” Lisa announces into her speaker.

“Make sure you grab him fast. Crier just made it to Baby, and I am almost out.” Bart informs her as she reaches the door Nelson was supposed to be behind. Shooting off the door handle Lisa curses herself for wasting a bullet in such a manner. As the door opens Lisa hides behind, pressing her back against the back of it. Guns ready in her hand. She spies a man wearing armor aims for the face, and a bullet flies through the man’s skull.

Next, she spies two more men. One held onto Nelson weapon at his size, probably out of shock, and therefore his responses were slow. The other one was already firing. Lisa was prepared for that, already her body was dropping down. Throwing her body into Nelson and his captor she fires at the man who was reloading.

He falls back from the shot and lands on the floor. As her own body fell from Nelson’s. Lisa could not tell if he was dead or not. Her thoughts were on the gone that was now pointed at her head. She had failed to knock the man from Nelson, or even taking them both to the ground. She should not have been surprised. Lisa Simpson was not even close to being the same size as the two men before her.

“Get up! Slowly. Drop your gun.” The orders came in quick succession, this man had never been in this sort of situation before. That must be why he made the mistake of holding the gun within Nelson’s reach. Lisa smiles innocently as she follows instructions. Glancing at Nelson she blinks slowly. A sign that she was ready. He looks to the gun.

It all happened to fast for the man to ever figure out he had been fooled. Nelson grabs the gun and jerks it back, causing the guard to let go of it. Then he jerks it forward and checks how many bullets are in it before pointing it back at the guard.

Lisa was already making her way back to the door. When she looks back to see Nelson wasn’t following. “Brawn, let’s go!” Lisa orders looking over at the man who had fallen earlier. If he wasn’t dead then he was at least out cold. Lisa found herself hoping he wasn’t dead.

“This guy pointed a gun at your head,” Nelson growls shoving the pistol against the man’s forehead.

“And now you are holding it to his. It’s enough, let’s go before the others leave us.” Lisa insists holding her breath. Was he really going to do this? The man was disarmed there was no point in shooting him now. Lisa stands quietly and waits. Nelson had been falling down this dark path almost as quickly as Bart was descending. Lisa knows she could take the gun from Nelson, that she could make him walk away, but she doesn’t. A deep, sick part of her wanted to see what he would do. If he was too far gone to still resemble the boy she used to know. A part of her hopes that he isn’t. Yet another part of her wanted to see him pull that trigger. A part of herself she was still having trouble coming to terms with.

Finally, Nelson resolves to kick the man in the gut. Turning his back to the guard Nelson storms out of the door. “You’re right. I don’t like it, but you are.” Nelson complains. He pushes past Lisa before walking down the steps.

For a moment Lisa freezes where she is. Looking back she watches the man crawl over to his friend. Taking a deep breath she tries to still her shaking hands. “I’m sorry.” She mutters before following after Nelson.

They made it back to Baby’s position just in time. Bart had the car on and was pulling out. Nelson and Lisa chase him down onto the road before he finally stops it and lets them get in the back. Lisa found herself cramps in between Nelson and Milhouse. Maggie raises an eyebrow at her, in question.

Lisa ignores her sister and quickly asks Bart what the hell he thought he was doing.

“You two were late. If you were caught we couldn’t risk waiting.” Bart explains sounding oddly practical.

“You waited until you saw us to drive off!” Lisa points out ignoring her brother’s argument.

“I stopped and let you in.” He points out with an overly sassy tone.

“Speaking of which, next time we get a bigger car. I’m squished back here.” Lisa complains causing Milhouse to squirm.

“Sorry, Lisa. I’ll try to move over.” And he did try, but it did little to help. Nelson’s meaty elbow was still stabbing her in the side and her right arm was sore and sensitive due to her fall. Milhouse’s disproportionate body was taking up more space than his scrawny waist ever could. Everyone smelt as if they needed a shower, and Maggie was shooting her curious looks back at her every four minutes. As if she expected Lisa to climb into one of their laps any moment. It was pissing Lisa off.

The ride was long, but they stopped midway to ditch the car. The next part of their long journey back was to use the subway. They had fifteen changes they had to make, and switch from one subway train to another. Eventually, all of them splitting off to take different routes back to their base. Lisa took the quickest, though it still took her three hours.

When she got back the warehouse they had been hiding in was empty. The last three months they had been here all to complete the job they had gone through today. Well, last night. Lisa saw that the morning sun had already risen when her ride was done. Now for at least another hour, she had the place all to herself.

So Lisa began to work. Changing out of their matching uniform to her personal clothes. She pushes back a few stray strands of hair and wanders into the kitchen. No doubt Bart and the others would buy themselves some food before coming back. That would give her somewhere between an hour or two before any of them got back. Her money was on Milhouse getting back next and Maggie coming back last.

Her little sister hated being here. Lisa knew and so did everyone else. She was not the kind of girl to hide when she was dissatisfied with anything. The fights between Bart and Maggie were getting worse. Lisa could see what was happening. How slowly their little sister was pulling away from this occupation, from their group. How Bart would take it when she left permanently Lisa wasn’t sure about. It was going to happen. He can’t keep her here forever after all. Not unless it was her choice.

Maggie would never choose it. Lisa stares sadly ahead of herself as she begins to gather all that she needed to. Even if the others ate out she still found herself cooking more then not. Mainly for herself and occasionally Maggie when her sister came back late. Soup for tonight. Yes, that would be enough.

Lisa was almost done the cooking when she heard the warehouse’s door open downstairs. She looks at the clock above the stove, knowing she had not taken that long to cook. Yes, it was still too early for anyone else to be back. Quickly she sets her hand on the handle of her gun at her hip. Slowly walking she listens to whoever was exploring downstairs. She leans her head over the railing to look down the stairs. At the bottom sat Nelson, throwing small stones about with one hand.

“What are you doing back already?” Lisa asks taking her hand off of her gun.

“I live here too, ya know,” Nelson grumbles not even bothering to look back at her.

“Yes I realize that, but you shouldn’t be back yet. The path you took should have taken you far longer.” Lisa begins to explain.

“I took a different path. One of my subways were down for construction. So I found a faster one that got me here faster. What are you complaining about?” Nelson asks as another stone flies free from his hand.

Lisa’s face falls. “I’m not complaining. I-i just thought I would have a little more time alone.” She explains leaning over the railing a little bit. Looking back to Nelson she saw he was now sitting still.

“Why? Can’t stand who we've become?” Nelson asks out of nowhere. He held his hands together in his lap.

A deep question. Far too deep for Nelson to be the one who asks it. Out of everyone he always seemed the least phased by the changes, well no, that wasn’t right. Bart was the least phased. Then again he saw this all as some sort of backward justice for what was done to them. Lisa knew better, maybe Nelson did too.

“No.” Lisa could stand who she was becoming because she understood it. “What I can’t stand is the fact that I can not commit to one side of me completely.”

Nelson finally turns to look at her. Surprise clear as day on his face. “Whoa, Lisa.”

She shrugs and shakes off the dark mood that was developing. “I made food. You hungry?” Throwing her thumb over her shoulder Lisa gestures back towards the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah.” Lisa leaves the railing before Nelson even begins to stand up.

She washes yet another bowl, setting aside the two clean ones she had ready for Maggie and herself. It was just tomato soup. With water instead of milk, but it was still nice to have a home-cooked meal even if it was so simple.

“What did you cook?” Nelson asks as he enters the small makeshift kitchen area. He sniffs the air before wrinkling his nose.

“Tomato soup,” Lisa explains handing him the clean bowl.

“With milk?”

“No, water.”

“It’s better with milk.”

Lisa rolls her eyes. “You can complain and eat it, or you can not eat it and complain about not eating. Take your pick. Though I may ignore you for either choice.”

Nelson shrugs and sits down across from her. He eats a few spoonfuls quietly. Lisa tries not to look at him but occasionally she risks a glance. From these few glances, she finally took in some of the differences about him. His hair was long. If he styled it a little different it could almost be a mullet, thankfully it was that long. Not yet at least. His teeth were cleaner now, somehow. Maybe being on the run and forming a mercenary group encouraged him to care more about hygiene. Yet, he spoke less often these days. The only one who voices their opinion less than him was Maggie, and somehow he had grown kinder yet more brutal throughout the years. If that was possible.

“What are you lookin’ at?” Nelson asks, sounding irritable.

“Your hair. It’s getting pretty long. You should cut it.” Lisa explains hoping to cover up her other thoughts.

“Hah. That’s funny.”

“Find look homeless if you want.”

“I think you mean awesome.” The two joke back and forth until Milhouse and Bart arrived. They split off into their separate rooms then and didn’t share another word for the rest of the night. When Lisa checked the pot of soup next morning it was gone. Maggie must have been hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks went by rather peacefully for their little group. They sold the intel they had gathered on the last mission. They relocated to a new hidden base. All the equipment was moved without a single piece breaking. Yes, it all seems to be going along just as planned. That was until Maggie took the car she was driving with her sister in the passenger seat, and drives it off the road.

Lisa’s eyes snap open as she realizes they were off course. Understanding she would not be able to doze off during this car drive, the middle Simpson child turns her attention to Maggie.

“ Where are we going?”

Her sister shrugs before saying, “Off-roading.”

“I see that. You do know this is a new car right?”

“Exactly why it can handle off-roading.” Maggie insists as she cuts through dirt roads between trees.

Lisa shakes her head. “You know these small rebellions will get you nowhere.” She begins preparing a lecture.

Maggie punches her in the arm before already beginning her tried argument. “And you know that you’re not mom. So don’t start shit, Lis.” Came the order as the car jumps a few feet into the air after hitting a bump. Lisa throws a look to Maggie as the youngest Simpson smiles and simply turns the steering wheel.

They bounce a little as the car lands on the dirt road. Lisa presses her hand to the roof of the car as Maggie has her fun. At one point they ended up drifting off of one road down to another. Lisa was thankful that both roads were empty. How Maggie had managed to avoid the cops with the way she drives was a miracle in Lisa book.

“You’re not dead. Relax.” Maggie insists with a carefree tone that Lisa was envious of.

“We are going to be so late,” Lisa complains.

Maggie shrugs. To be honest it was not that big of a deal. With the ways they chose to travel by Maggie and Lisa would have ended up at the next base at the very least four and a half hours before the guys. Lisa always went with whichever car got the shortest drive, or whatever path was the shortest, because she hated being out too long. Visiting labs and sights filled with culture used to be her favorite pastime, and now she risked the chance of being spotted anytime she went. Despite the unlikely chance of it happening, that sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach never left her until they were safely at the next base.

It was Maggie that interrupted the quiet with an unsettling question. Her little sister was always talented with setting a terrible mood. “How long do you think this will last?” Lisa looks over at Maggie with a face of clear fear.

“What do you mean Maggie?” Lisa asks crossing her arms over her chest.

“You know what I mean Lisa. You are the “brains” after all.”

“That’s just a codename. For missions.”

“Yeah, and you live up to it. Out of all of us, I know you wonder about it the most. Well maybe second after me. Point is you still think about it. We can’t keep this up forever, and Bart is determined to keep going until we find out who blew up Springfield and kill them.”

“We won’t kill all of them. Just the ones who ordered and perform the attack.” Lisa argues.

“He wants us to end their operations permanently,” Maggie emphasizes. “What do you think that means Lis? You aren’t an idiot so stop turning a blind eye!”

“Don’t yell at me, Maggie.” Lisa order taking on a cold tone. “Yes I understand he won’t stop until the main mission is complete, and no I do not enjoy us being mercenaries. I hate taking on jobs just for pay and information but that is just our lives right now.”

“They don’t have to be Lis. You could be graduating college right now. I could be out pursuing music, or art, or anything else. Instead, we're here playing loyal soldiers to big brother.”

“He is our brother.” Lisa reaffirms. “And he needs our help. Bart is a genius when he applies himself and I have never seen him apply himself to anything more then he has to this. Even so, he and the others couldn’t pull this off by themselves. Milhouse is a juvie escapee, Nelson is our childhood bully and friend, you, Bart, and I are the only three who aren’t just muscle. He needs our help or we won’t succeed. He’ll die without us, Maggie. I know you understand that.”

Maggie turns off the main road in favor of another dirt one. She could prolong this ride as much as she wanted, but it wouldn’t work. They still had to join the others. She could continue to sneak out at night visiting clubs, or finding friends in odd places all she wanted. Her small rebellions were logical. She was in the middle of her rebellious stage when everything went to hell. So Lisa knew she may never fully grow up, and even if she did eventually mature she may be the only one of them to have a normal life due to her rebellions. She knows people outside of the job and those allies would be invaluable to Maggie’s future at some point. When this was all done.

It was Maggie who interrupts Lisa’s thoughts again. “Do you know why Bart and I weren’t hit?”

Lisa rests her elbow on the car door to her right and rests her head in her hand. “Bart said you and he took dad’s car for a joy ride.”

“Yeah we did that, but we were going to meet up with Milhouse and bring him back. Bart was the first person he called when he got out. He didn’t escape he was let out on good behavior.”

“Alright.” Lisa wonders why Maggie was telling her this now.

“He made up that lie after the bomb was dropped and we met up with you and Nelson. He wanted to impress you, but I think he chose the wrong time.”

“He did.” Lisa snorts remembering how when the news was delivered to her by her brother as they meant up at a police station. Lisa thought she was bailing her brother out, only to be told something so much worse. Despite her tears, Milhouse interrupted her moment with her family to offer his shoulder to cry on and then whispered how much of a badass he was now as she cried. If the police hadn’t been there she probably would have punched him right then, but police outside of Springfield were typically competent.

“So, why did you take Nelson?” Maggie asks. Lisa begins counting how many trees they were passing now.

“Why all the questions Maggie? First, you want to leave and talk about this ending, and now you want to talk about the past. It’s over too. Why don’t we just let it lie?” Lisa asks beginning to lose her temper.

“You were visiting a college. Nelson didn’t need to go. Bart said so. He told me not to tell Milhouse because he would only be upset by the news, and Nelson was with you when you arrived at the police station.” Maggie continues ignoring Lisa’s apprehension to the subject.

“It was in the city. New place, I didn’t know anyone. Dad had to work. Mom was taking care of you and Bart so I took Nelson. He skipped enough days so it was an excuse for him to have a legitimate reason to miss it. I got the principal to agree, Nelson got to miss three tests he was supposed to make up later.” Lisa sighs. “He never had to though, and it’s not like it matters now anyway.”

Maggie shrugs whispering, “You really are blind.”Lisa chooses to keep the conversation quiet from then on. Maggie finally turns on the radio when she gets too bored to keep trying to pry information from her sister. Of course, she finds the only working alternative station available in the middle of nowhere. Lisa occasionally nods her head along to the few songs she knew as trees, and forests turn into desert, and lack of anything green near.

She considers how funny it is that even as a child she could remember traveling. Only it always seemed to just switch from one scenery automatically to another. A phenomenon that continues is a less drastic degree to this day. She attributes it to the fact that she does not really pay much attention while on the road. Preferring to nap or get lost in her thoughts instead. This day was not one of those days. Who knew what Maggie would do if Lisa fell asleep, and none of her thoughts were ones she wanted to deal with today. Hopefully, the boys were doing better on their trip.

 

It was reaching hour three of the drive when Bart began to get fed up with his passengers. Hour four came around and Bart was considering crashing the car just to end the torture. When hour five begins to pass he purposely makes it look like he is going to, pulling away the last minute. It was enough to keep them quiet until hour seven. What were they arguing about? Well, that was another sore subject for Bart, because if he heard about any of it anymore he was going to make them sleep outside.

First, it was about if whether or not buying the latest comic book was worth it. That was fine, Bart even joined in the conversation. Despite their occupation that was one of the few little things the guys still enjoyed doing. Then it became which comic was best, to which character was best, to which was hottest, and then what girls did they know was hottest. To be fair Milhouse bringing up Lisa was a dumb choice. The three of them only kept in contact with two girls constantly, Maggie (which neither were allowed near), and Lisa (which the two in the back both had a crush on but only one would admit it openly).

So he had to listen to Milhouse going on and on trying to get Nelson and Bart to join in until Nelson threatened to punch him. When Nelson turned around from the passenger seat to raise his fist at Milhouse was when Bart interrupted.

“Listen, we don’t have time for girls Milhouse. I told you that. Besides my sisters are our coworkers.”

“And co-workers are off limits.” Milhouse groans. “Well do you know another girl Bart?” He just wouldn’t let the subject drop.

“Yeah, lots man.”

“Who?”

Bart shrugs. Yes, he knew plenty of girls. Never stuck around with one for any time longer than what a job lasts, and none of them ever made it back to their bases. Still, he played the field a couple times when running all of his team became too much. Even saw Maggie at a few clubs from time to time. Never interacted with her of course. A simple nod of acknowledgment here a few words with shady guys after and she always came home safe.

“Doesn’t matter man. We have a job.”

“Come on man tell,” Milhouse whines punching Bart in the shoulder. Nelson gives him a side-eye look. He was waiting for the word so he could shut Milhouse up himself. Bart wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction.

So instead Bart made a simple list of the last five girls he had spent time with. “There was Alice, Sam, Rebecca, Louise, and Gillie.”

Then it became Milhouse pushing for some details, and even Nelson asked his own question here and there. The point is that Bart was happy to be at the new place and out of that damn car. So when he pulls up to the trailer they would all be using for the next couple of weeks, Bart was the first out of the car and in the house. Expecting to see Lisa and Maggie already setting up their gear.

What Bart finds instead was an empty building with only a couch in the main room. That would make sense they would set up in the back. He walks back to the end of the trailer as he could hear Milhouse and Nelson enter in after him. As Bart opens one of the back doors he finds the room empty. Repeating the process he finds all three rooms were empty, the equipment was nowhere, and his sisters were not here yet.

Pulling out his phone he dials Lisa. She picks up after the first ring. As efficient as ever. It was good to know she didn’t fall asleep and let Maggie drive anyway she wanted.

“Where the hell are you two?”

“Passing the pit of lava Ned Flanders is stirring.” Lisa sarcastically replies.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Bart mocks laughter before bringing the conversation back to its point. “Why are you two late?”

“We got lost. We’ll be there in a couple more hours.”

“Hurry up Lisa. Or I might murder these two before you get here.”

“Oh just make Milhouse go out to get groceries and give Nelson a cigarette. Afterwards, they’ll be fine. They are your friends Bart. You brought them on.” Lisa reminds him coolly as Bart whines.

“Don’t act like you don’t appreciate the extra help. You agreed.”

“Yeah well I’ve agreed to a lot of things,” Lisa mutters bitterly before continuing. “Besides we won’t be there for at least another two hours. You boys can have your video games to come down once we arrive, but until then it’s up to you Bart.” With that she hangs up, leaving Bart alone with the others again.

Biting his lip Bart uses Lisa’s advice after announcing, “The girls are behind schedule. They won’t be here for another few hours. Milhouse I’m going to write up a list of food and other items that we need. You are going to go get them.”

“But Bart,”

“You can take the car. I won’t make you walk. We are basically in the middle of nowhere right now after all. If there is change keep it.” Bart instructs as he fetches a pen and paper from one of the boxes that the Nelson and Milhouse had begun bringing in. A basic list of around twenty things, and three twenty dollar bills later, Milhouse is gone.

Bart looks over to Nelson. “Wanna a smoke break?”

Nelson lifts his brow but doesn’t refuse. “Sure.”

Bart falls onto the couch and digs through his pant pockets to reach the pack of cigarettes he held onto. It was still half-full. Bart realizes that he hadn’t smoked one since they started the last job. Two months, a new record for him. Bart chases the thoughts away as he pulls out two. Placing one between his teeth he holds the other out for Nelson. The slightly taller man accepts it and takes a seat next to Bart on the couch.

“Got a light?”

“Yeah.” Nelson pulls out his old lighter. It was the first one he ever had and the only one he bothered keeping track of or refilling with lighter fluid. “Glad we’re doing this now,” Nelson says with a sense of relief clear in his voice.

“Why?” Bart asks before taking a deep breath.

“Well, I haven’t had the time for once in a while. Plus we’re the only two smokers in the group. No offense dude but the others complain whenever my smoke even lingers.”

“Yeah well, we’re breaking in the new place. Besides, the girls are late and Milhouse is getting some extra cash. They can’t really complain even if they came back right now.”

Nelson laughs. Almost, in the same manner, he uses to as a kid. It takes Bart back. Much too far back. Unlocking memories Bart didn’t wish to entertain. Apparently, the moment stirred the same feeling within Nelson, but he was far too willing to talk.

“Remember back when we hid behind the high school and use to trade these for the weirdest of shit?”

“Like that one time we got half of a skateboard?” Bart suggests.

“Hey, it was supposed to be a whole one. You’re the one who let the kid get away with giving you just a broken half.” Nelson points out.

“What can I say. I was excited about a new board. Too excited to notice him taking off before I even opened the bag.” Bart shrugs and smiles before pushing smoke between his teeth. It causes several small clouds to form before they reconnected into one.

“Yeah, you were always like that. Still, don’t know why you ever trusted me.” Nelson jokes, half meaning it. Bart knew all too well about Nelson’s loneliness from their childhood. Part of it was his fault due to bullying, but he did get better over time. At the end right before the bomb, most of their class would have called him a friend.

“Eh, well you know how kids go. Even if something is scary they’ll still hang around.” Bart jokes trying to keep the mood light.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Nelson agrees. "I mean Maggie stayed after all."

"Yeah." Bart agrees. The two enjoy their cigarettes in quiet after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa knew emotions were beginning to boil over. Slowly tensions rise and frustrations continue to grow. Some people internalize it until it has filled them beyond their point and others let it out as soon as it hits them. Often times with their own fists both ways. Always making contact with the wrong thing, at the wrong time and moment. It was inevitable. Yet she still did not see it coming in this way.

Maggie was currently gone, exclaiming that she would never come back. Bart supporting a bruise not only on his cheek that matched the one on her arm also held one on his heart. It is safe to say that ever since the incident he has clung to what he had left. The last of familial ties the three of them could still hold on too. It was more than the other two had.

When she saw Maggie swing she thought Bart would catch her fist. Instead, he simply moved out of the way. Not even giving Maggie a chance to even be satisfied with a single impact. Her teeth gritted down and knowing that if they kept going the situation would only explode into more of a mess. Lisa knew she should have interceded their argument. She should have grabbed Maggie then and pulled her away from their brother. She could have stopped it then and there, but Lisa was frozen in her chair. Looking out at the scene through her open door.

Maggie swung again but Bart moves back. This time her fist made contact with a bewildered Milhouse. His nose bouncing from the impact as he hits the ground. Lisa watches as Maggie glared at him before spitting at Bart.

“I wish you had died instead.” She hissed before grabbing her bag and leaving a stun Bart behind.

It has been an hour since and with one last scream before she was gone Maggie swore her return would never happen. Bart was currently still swearing up a storm pacing back and forth on the roof, kicking cans off the top when he could get himself to stay in one place long enough. Nelson was out looking for Maggie to try and talk her down as Millhouse was setting up cans to kick around her brother with all the beer he was drinking by himself up there.

While Lisa, she was still sitting in the same chair from where she saw it all happen. This was bad on many levels. On the surface, her sister had just abandoned them and their mission. Below that she was putting them all at risk. If what she knew got out to anyone they were all thoroughly screwed. So if Maggie refused to come back Bart may have to make a choice, and his options were limited at best. Just downright awful in truth. When he was calmed down, she would speak with him. Hopefully, Maggie would be able to stay out of trouble until then.

“Well, reasons like these are why I have the trackers in use.” She mutters as she pulls up a smaller window on her computers. It showed two red dots. One excelling at adding more to the growing distance between the two. “Maggie please,” Lisa pleads with her screen as Nelson falls farther and farther behind.

 

“Maggie!” Nelson calls out as he runs out the warehouse after her. He trips over a rock in the parking lot. His eyes stay glued to Maggie’s blueish, green sweater as the youngest Simpson runs farther and farther away.

Nelson pushes himself up and takes a deep breath. He would give chase for as long as he had to. That look in Bart’s eyes was enough to keep him going. Those blue eyes were filled with a rage Nelson hadn’t seen since the night they found out everyone was gone. Bart had always been impulsive and who knew what he would do if Maggie ran away for good. 

He follows her down an alley. Nelson groans as Maggie jumps a metal fence that was set up in the middle. Why couldn’t there be more open space in this area? Why do they even need a metal fence in the middle of an alley anyway? “Fucking cities,” Nelson mutters as he jumps up and pushes himself over the fence.

“Maggie! Come on,” Nelson calls out again as he hits the ground. Why do the girls always seem to land on their feet? He chases her out of the alley and across an empty street. She runs towards a bar who had patrons stumbling out of it. Nelson runs across to the other side of the street to avoid them. He spies Maggie grabbing the arm of one of the drunks. She smiles up at him and laughs, before looking over at Nelson and frowning deeply.

“Oh no you don’t,” Nelson starts walking across the street again. He slows down as the guy turns around and stares at him. He points at Nelson as if to make sure he had the right guy. Maggie nods and Nelson realizes what she was doing. The guy calls out and a few more of the people who had stumbled out of the bar. A few of the men and one of the girls turn back around. Nelson couldn’t catch what the man told his friends, but he slows down and tries to relax his form. He reminds himself to do his best not to come off as threatening. He just needed to get Maggie back to her siblings. Lisa could calm her down enough to keep her around and Bart would just have to find a way to vent his frustrations. The longer it takes the more complicated it’ll get.

“Maggie your sister wants to,” Nelson begins as he gets closer. Only to have the man meet him with a balled up fist.

“No, you aren’t getting near her. Stand back.” the guy orders. Nelson watches as Maggie gave him an innocent smile filled with gratitude. She runs to the back of the group. Smiling slyly at Nelson. Well, she was always good at making fast friends.

“Listen, man, I don’t know what she told you, but her sister sent me to ask her to come home.”

“Yeah right.” The guy spits as he talks and Nelson could smell the alcohol on his breath. “She said you would use a lie like that.”

“It’s not a lie. Look I can call her sister right now.” Nelson insists reaching into his back pocket for his phone.

The guy punches him. His knuckles making contact with Nelson’s right cheek. For a drunk, he had enough force to make Nelson step back to catch himself. Nelson looks past him to try and see if Maggie was still there. She was gone and a large angry crowd stood before him. At least seven people probably all wanting to get a punch in.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go.” Nelson tries to sound defeated as he thinks of where Maggie could have run off to.

“Nuh-uh man. You ain't goin’ anywhere until I am done with you.”

Nelson ignores him and starts to walk away. He even ignores the first few times he felt the drunk’s fist hit his back. The fifth was the last straw. Nelson kicked his leg back just to feel his foot make contact with the drunk’s knee.

“When someone says they’ll go you should really let them. No one likes heroes.” Nelson informs him as he turns back around. The drunk was now on the ground, his brown hair now had some muddy water in it from the drain near them, and his green eyes were bloodshot. Honestly, no matter how drunk he was he should know better than to keep testing people. Nelson looks over at the group that had been standing behind him. A few had walked away when Nelson tried but there was still three standing there, waiting to see what would happen. Only the man in the middle looking ready to run in and help. Nelson bends down and offers his hand to help the drunk up. He leans in closer when at first the other man just stares. “Besides the cute girl is gone.” The man glares at him now but throws his hand into Nelson’s. “Good boy,” Nelson patronizes as he pulls the guy up. He pretends to dust some dirt off of his shoulders until the last three onlookers began to leave. Once it was just them too Nelson drops his facade and knees the man in his stomach. He immediately throws up his drinks from earlier in the night.

“Have a nice night, you white knighted fool,” Nelson announces as he leaves the man on his knees. Looking up a shadow passes by on the roof. He ignores it, knowing Maggie was nearby, but not there. The girl was brave, but she never stays this close by to trouble when it could come back at her.

Nelson searches the town high and low for the youngest Simpson. Coming right back to the bar the had started at. It was busier now. With more people outside than before. Nelson sighs in defeat. Kicking away a small stone near his foot. Frustration fills him. Lisa had called him several times already. Bart had sent more than one text demanding he returns. How could he? Lisa was depending on him. On him finding Maggie no less.

He couldn’t go back without her. Looking up he spies a patch of yellow. It was there only for a brief moment. Then it was gone. Suddenly, as if a shooting star was passing by. Or it was just the spiked tip of the very girl he was looking for.

Nelson runs around to the back of the building. Besides a locked door, it was an empty wall. Going through the other ally he spies the ladder. It was black and rusting. Stable enough for one person at least. He should have checked there first. She had probably been on the roofs this entire time. Nelson belittles himself internally. If she was on the roofs then she was probably listening for him. Best to vent inwardly then. Jumping up his fingers wrap around the bottom step of the ladder.

With a sound resembling a shriek, it comes down. Nelson scans the alley. It was still empty. He climbs up with ease. Ignoring the warning of every creak. If Maggie was up there she had already heard him. Nelson whispers under his breath, “you better not move Simpson.”

He was sweating by the time there was no more ladder. Out of four landings he had almost fallen through three of them. And the last was the smallest of all. Whoever was in charge of infrastructure in this town was shit at their job. Nelson sighs as he climbs over the final railing. He lifts one leg over and sits for a little bit. Glancing down he realizes the roofs were higher up then they looked. Quickly he grabs the railing with both hands.

Heights had a habit of making him sick. Ever since the day he saw his house was nothing but ash. They had flown them over when it was safe. All of them went up in the helicopter to watch. Save Milhouse. He didn’t even have the stomach to get close to Springfield. They were all surprised when it happened. Nelson had been desperate. Felt desperate, and then he felt nothing. As they flew over his house. Seeing there was no chance of any survivors. Every time he looks down nausea has hit him.

Nelson tears his eyes from the ground. Only to be met with a sight for sore eyes. There was Maggie, on the roof across from his. On top of the club with a shy smile on her face. It was fake. She was happy she had kept him running for so long. Her blonde hair was combed back with the points, pointed out towards her back. When she had done her hair he couldn’t guess. He also didn’t care.

“Come on Maggie. We gotta go.”

She shrugs and sits on the railing of her building. She leans over. Coming slightly closer to him. Maggie had no fear at all. It made Nelson wanna hurl. Her laugh helped no one.

“Careful there, Nelson.”

“Can you just get over here?” He basically yelps the words. He risks moving one arm to gesture for her to jump over. When he began to slip due to it, Nelson stopped. Immediately his hands were back on his rail.

“I could, but then you would take me back.”

“Yeah I would,” Nelson admits. He scrambles to stand completely on the roof. Sighing, now he was off the railing. “Come on Maggie.”

“My brother couldn’t even stand to look at me. So I bet you’re doing this for Liiiisa.” He doesn’t like the way she says her name. Lisa. She stretched out the syllables as if tasting the name in her mouth. As if she didn’t already know how sweet the name was to him.

“Nope.” She looks surprise by his answer. Good. Maybe now she would shut up. “I came because you’re one of us. Milhouse was takin’ care of Bart. Lisa was busy. So I knew I would be the only one who could go then and keep up with you.”

“And you did such a great job.” She mocks. Maggie grabs one of her knees and brings it up to her chest. She looks so comfortable. One leg hanging off, the other under her face. How it was so natural for her was something he had stopped questioning years ago.

“I think I did. Up till you got the drunk involved.”

She waves her hand. As if waving the thought of him away. “I knew you would win. I just needed enough time to escape.”

“That was a lot of extra trouble, Mags.”

“I am a Simpson.” It sounds as if she is admitting it. Her voice is sullen and quiet. “Did you know I remember shooting Mr. Burns?”

Nelson nods. He had heard her tell the story to Bart before. Most of the walls were thin in the places where they stayed. Maggie nods. She might be disappointed by not getting to tell it again. Or maybe she was just bored. This was all just an attempt to keep the conversation going. To keep them from returning.

“Well since you know it. I guess that means you owe me one.” She chirps sounding better.

“Owe you what?” He spurts the words out. Despite his mouth feeling so dry.

“A story. You know mine. I wanna know one of yours.”

“Mags this is a game. One I don’t wanna play. Let’s go.” He urges walking back over to the ladder. “Jump over here and we can go.”

She sighs. Standing with a peaceful grace, Maggie stretches her arms out. Without a running start, or much effort she leaps across. Landing just a few feet away from him.

“There I’m here. Now can we play?”

“Mags you’re what now, 20?”

“18 actually. The same age Lisa was when we left.”

“Yes well, last I checked we don’t play games anymore.”

Maggie walks closer. She was quick to grab his hand, and pull him away from the ladder. “Why don’t you just admit you like Lisa?” She asks abruptly. The question throws Nelson in a loop. He forgets all about the ladder.

He pulls his hand free and shoves Maggie away. “I don’t like her!” He bites his lip to keep from swearing. Bart and Lisa won’t be happy to find out he shoved her.

“Yes, you do.” She looks unamused, but not angry. Just bored.

“Mags come on.” He grabs her wrist and pulls her back over to the ladder. “Let’s go.” If he was already going to be in trouble then it didn’t matter how he bought her in.

“Fine, but only, if you agree to tell me why you like her.”

“We work together Mags. That’s all. We are all friends, who work together. Stop trying to bring out drama.”

She pulls her wrist free and pushes him. Nelson manages to catch himself before he could feel the fall. Risk the chance of almost slipping off. Falling all the way down back to the ground. Where no one would fine his body until the sun rose up again. After all the drunks were gone and only the chronic were left.

All of that would happen from a simple fall. So as Nelson clenches his fingers into fists. He looks back and can not help but to think of her as a bitch. Maggie was the one they were all supposed to look after. The one who did whatever she wanted and was forgiven. Even if he had fallen, and died, the Simpsons would have forgiven her. They wouldn’t blame her.

“Nice try.” He smiles, but it is hollow. It hurts him deeply to curve his lips.

“Nelson,” for once Maggie hesitates, but then looks away. “I knew you would be alright.”

“Yeah.” He agrees, and shrugs. Looking down. He mocks the ground in a way to calm his pounding heart. It is going to fast.

Not knowing if he met his days, their purpose or life, Nelson resigns himself. “Can we head back now Maggie.” His week has been to filled with mortality. Always reminding him that any moment was most likely the last.

Now he looks at Maggie. Only it isn’t her eyes looking back. Behind her stood a ghost. One that lifted the cigarette from between her teeth. A half smile on her face. She eyes the yellow simpson in front of her. With a wink the smoke leaves her barely parted lips.

“This one is a looker,” she seemed to say. “But I like the other girl. She doesn’t make my boy sad.”

“Nelson?” Maggie’s voice actually sounded concerned for once. With the sound of it reaching his ears the vision vanishes along with the smoke.

He glares at her. Now more rattled then he had been for months. “Can we go now?”

Maggie stares at him oddly. Taking more than a few seconds to respond. When she does it is a nod. A silent, simple agreement. His preference. For he was tired of talking now.

He climbs down first. When they get to the bottom he offers her his hand. Something to hold onto as she jumps down. Where Lisa may have accepted Maggie jumps down, hitting his hand with the side of her body. She lands gracefully, somehow. Nelson could not help but bitterly think it did not suit her. Over these years he had learned just what kind of chaos the youngest Simpson contains. Her grace and gentle appearance were all just a cover up.

“How are we getting back?” She asks as she holds her hands behind her back.

“Walking.” He answers briskly. Wishing more so now then ever that he had a free cigarette on his person.

Maggie groans. She doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the walk. It took twice as long to walk back as it had taken for him to run after her. They took some back roads. To avoid any more incidents. Maggie followed without argument. When they saw the warehouse Nelson felt his stomach loosen. Maggie became visibly tense.

“He’s going to yell.”

“At least he won’t hit ya. Not like how you tried to hit him.”

Her glare would have killed Millhouse. It would have made her mother sad. What did he care though. All their mothers were dead.

“Don’t look at me like that Simpson. You brought it on yourself.” He crosses his arm and stands back.

There was a light coming from the warehouse. Maggie spots it to. A small smile forms on her face. Not arrogant, or smug, but just a pure, small glimpse of happiness. Nelson looks back at the light to see it was flickering on and off. A code he realizes.

“It’s Lisa.” Maggie informs him. “Bart is asleep. He has calmed down.” She pauses for a bit. “She just keeps repeating that.”

“She’s been waiting for you to come home.” His tone is bitter. He knows that, but knowledge doesn’t fix it.

“This isn’t home, Nelson.”

She acts like he doesn’t know that. As if she was the only one who saw reality. She always assumes that it is only her who doubts this whole plan. As if only the youngest of them could even see how Bart was beginning to change. How he was angrier more. Quick to pick a fight both on and off a job now. Not as quick on his feet anymore. All that and he was beginning to doubt their end-goal. No, cause only Maggie Simpson sees all of that.

Nelson crushes his hands into fists. Without a word he leaves her behind. He takes the same way he left back. He takes the back door. Following the only stairs that led back up. They creaked with every step of his. Covering up the noise of the rest of the world. Before he had heard crickets at least. The warehouse is completely dark as he climbs to the second floor.

When he reaches the top Lisa stood there. Anticipation melting into relief on her face. Her eyes grew big and for once Nelson thought he could see some color in them. He begins opening his arms up, when Lisa speaks.

“Maggie!” Her voice is a whisper filled with excitement. She runs by Nelson as he closes his arms. Quick to wrap her arms around her little sister. Nelson watches the reunion. He hadn’t even been aware that the blonde had bothered to follow behind him the rest of the way.

Lisa kiss her sister on the forehead. Before asking her if she had lost her mind. Much the same way he had seen Marge treat Bart a few times. The sisters shared a few words. Lisa warning Maggie not to run off like that again. Maggie refusing to make any promises. Nelson’s ears pricked back to attention when Bart was mentioned.

“How angry is he?” The youngest asks rubbing her arm.

“Not nearly as much as he was earlier. Really he is just hurt.” Lisa admits. She looks away from her sister. As if suddenly perturbed by her presence. “What you said really hurt him.”

“I know.” Her eyes fall to the floor.

Lisa’s eyes watered but only for a moment. She blinks the tears away and sends Maggie to bed. Offering her own mattress for the night. It was graciously accepted. Without another word they part. The moonlight follows Maggie as she walks away from them. Leaving Nelson alone in the shadows as Lisa watches her go. He doesn’t say a word. Just watches as the light reflects it’s blurry image in her hair. Brightening her up just a little bit. Or perhaps it was having her sister back that made Lisa glow. Biting on the tip of his thumb, Nelson decides it doesn’t matter. As long as she keeps glowing. He needs that light.

When she turns around she looked ethereal. As if he could cough and the slight would be enough for her to be rescinded. “Thank you for bringing her back.” Her blue eyes flicker. The glistening reflection of water catching his attention. He didn’t want her to cry. Even tears of joy.

“She came back on he,” Nelson tells her. Taking a step closer. Never into the light. He didn’t want to take a bit of it off of her. To eclipse her in his shadow would be to extinguish her. That was never his goal. Even as children and teenagers he just wanted to hold a bit of her light within his hand.

“Don’t lie to me Muntz.”

He looks away and shoves his hands into his pants’ pockets. “I don’t lie to  _ you _ Lisa.”

She sighs and looks back to her room. There was still a flickering light coming from it, Nelson realizes. “You should go turn that off.”

“Yeah.” She rubs her arms. Her gaze falling to her feet. All of a sudden she moves. Before Nelson could react she was gently kissing his cheek. The next moment she was gone. Running back to her room. Before Nelson could call out all the lights in her room were off and the door shut.


End file.
